


The Snow Droid

by AnonymousJedi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 25 days of reylo, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Rey/Kylo Ren Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousJedi/pseuds/AnonymousJedi
Summary: (Post-TFA) Kylo and Rey come to a kind of truce in an effort to defeat Snoke, though they haven’t quite warmed up to one another yet. When an unexpected First Order attack leaves them stranded on Hoth, Rey builds her first snowman (fluffy Reylo oneshot)





	The Snow Droid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelydarkanddeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelydarkanddeep/gifts).



> Day 5 of "25 Days of Reylo Christmas Prompts" by lovelydarkanddeep: 'Build a Snowman'

_It would be an ice planet…_  Rey grumbles to herself bitterly, hugging her legs in defense of the cold.  _Of all places to crash, it had to be here!_

Kylo glances at the girl sideways, reading her thoughts as he continues to work on the Tie Silencer.  _Not a very good sport are you, scavenger_? He jests, knowing it would get a rise out of her. The irony is not lost on him. A girl from Jakku, who thrives in the sun and sand… unable to cope with the snowy conditions of Hoth? The thought brings a smirk to his lips.

He decides to let her suffer a few minutesmore, twistedly amused. But when Rey’s eyes finally close and she begins to rock back and forth uncomfortably, Kylo finally takes pity on the girl- _the garbage picker_ \- and gently drapes his cape over her shoulders. 

Rey is shocked bythe gesture. “Thanks _..._ ” she manages to mumble in disbelief. 

He says nothing. 

A few minutes pass in unbearable silence.

“If you’d let me help this would go a lot faster you know...” Rey notes with impatience. 

“That’s debatable,” Kylo retorts with a wryness to his tone. 

Rey sighs dramatically at his persistent stubbornness.

“What am I supposed to do in the meantime, then? Besides freeze to death?!”

“I don’t know, stay alive? Build a snowman?” Kylo saysjokingly. 

“A what?” Rey asks in all seriousness _._  

The Knight of Ren finally looks over and furrows his browat her. “You know... a figure in thesnow. Like a sculpture...”

“You can do that?!” She asks with a hint of excitement, having never imagined such a thing could be possible. 

Rey reaches down to scoop at the white ground, but recoils at the sub-zero temperature.

Kylo rolls his eyes in amusement, promptly removing his gloves and tossing them at her haphazardly. 

“Hey!”She shouts objectively, as one of them strikes her in the head. It _is_ kind of him though. _Why is he being so nice to me?_ Rey wonders. 

She tugs the thick leather articlesonto her hands _,_  immediately noting how nicely they block out the cold, and reaches into the snow once again. She may be inexperienced, but Rey quickly discoversthat compressing the fluffy substance makes itstay in place. She beginsshapinga large pile with enthusiasm. Kylo busies himself with the workat hand _,_  sneaking discrete glances in her directionevery so often. 

Rey doesn’t notice that he is standing over her watching until Kylo’s deep voice unexpectedly pierces the air behind her.

“You _would_ build a droid...” he remarks sarcastically. “And it had to be _that_ droid, didn’t it?” The familiar spherical shape is unmistakable.

Rey glares at him and crosses her arms defensively. “BB-8 is a friend of mine. Nobody asked your opinion. And anyway, I think the likeness is rather good,” she declares proudly.

“I’m not denying the artistry, I’m just noting the poor choice of content,” Kylo shrugs judgmentally.

“Is it your mission to irritate every lifeform you encounter?” Rey snaps, only half-joking.

Kylo considers this a moment. “Perhaps,” he answers honestly, recalling how much he used to enjoy tormenting Hux.

“You’re insufferable.”

“Am I?”

“Yes,” she affirms confidently, scooping up a handful of snow. Kylo picks up on her intentions immediately and tackles her to the ground before she can hurl the ball of snow at him.

Rey is utterly stunned at his proximity as he hovers over her with a firm grasp on her wrist. They remain still for a time, until Rey inevitably objects.

“Get off of me!” she cries, shoving on his chest and trying to push him away. But Kylo doesn’t budge _._

“And if I don’t?”

Rey’s jaw tightens. “Then I’ll make you,” she threatens with a frown, hitting him. Again, her efforts are useless.

“You’re trembling,” Kyloobserves, glancing down at her thoughtfully. His voice is completely devoid of emotion as he reflects on this _._  

“That’s because it’s _cold_ you idiot! I’m lying in snow.”

“Mmm…” Kylo doesn’t seem convinced, but Rey grows tired of fighting him and finally relaxes with a defeated sigh.

Kylo watches her carefully. Seemingly without warning, his curiosity gets the better of him. He leans downand presses his lips softly againstRey’s. 

Her eyesgo widein shock at first, but when Kylo doesn’t pull away, Rey melts into his touch a bit too easily. She instinctively reaches up and winds a hand around his neck, pulling him down closer. 

Rey tries to convinceherself it’s his warmth that’s addictive and nothing more. However, deep down they both know better. 

It’s Kylo that finally pulls away, his ragged breath visible in the cold air between them. Rey blushes slightly.

“Still think I’m insufferable?” Kylo inquires, quirking his brow.

“More than ever,” Rey answers with a smile, pulling him down to meet her lips once again.


End file.
